Chloe is Not Herself Tonight
by snheetah
Summary: Why should she be herself anyway?
1. Not Wanting to Go

**I don't own 24 or any of the characters in it and I don't own the song 'Not Myself Tonight.' Good job to Christina Aguilera for making this awesome song. I don't own the lyrics or .com. I didn't create that site and I don't own any DCU centers. ****Some of the characters are from previous seasons and some aren't dead. Season 8 character spoilers also.**

* * *

Brian Hastings walked down the stairs from his office. "May I have your attention please?" he asked.

The CTU workers turned their heads to his direction.

"I want to congratulate everyone for all of their hard work on catching the last terrorist," Brian said to the staff, "so, since there are no more terrorists to catch, I have planned us a get together party at a DCU center."

The staff cheered except Chloe.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Nadia asked her.

"We caught the last terrorist, yeah, but having a party after all of this?" Chloe asked.

"You have to come," Dana told her, "it will be fun and it will loosen you up."

Chloe glared at her. _Only you Ms. Perfect_ she thought.

"She's right," Nadia told her.

"Go away before I crash this computer and all of our files are gone," Chloe said as Nadia went away.

"So are you coming to the party?" Cole asked her.

10 minutes later…

"So are you coming to the party?" Cole asked her.

"No," Chloe said for the fifth time.

15 minutes later…

"I hope you will be coming Mrs. O'Brain," Brain Hastings said to her.

"No," Chloe said with irritation.

20 minutes later…

"So did you change your mind?" Arlo asked her.

"If I said 'yes' will people stop asking me?" she asked him.

"Yes," everybody said in the room.

"Fine," Chloe said, "I'll come. Just don't ask me to dance."


	2. Not Myself Tonight

**I don't own 24 or the song and I changed the lyrics a bit. The characters are out of character like always to whatever fanfic I write. And I don't own 'Pop, Lock, and Drop It.'**

* * *

Chloe was at her house getting ready for the party. "I don't get why everybody wants me to go? Even Ms. Perfect wanted me to go," she asked herself. "So annoying."

She fiercely combed her hair and got dressed. She wore black pants, high heels, and the black shirt that she wore to work.

She left her apartment, went to the car, and drove to the DCU center.

When she arrived she saw all of the staff members there and some were dancing and drinking.

"Let's just get this over with," Chloe said to herself. She took a glass of Tequila and sat at the corner looking at the people having fun.

"Chloe," Jack said to her as he came with Renee, "having fun?"

"Does it look like it?" Chloe asked as she started to drink her second glass of Tequila.

"Uhhhhh," Jack said, "talk to you later," he went away and danced more with Renee.

After drinking a little bit more, Chloe felt crazy in her mind. She made her way to the crowd.

"Hey Chloe," Brian Hastings said to her, "glad that you made it."

**Chloe: **_You know… tonight  
I am feeling a little…out control  
Is this me?  
You wanna get crazy?_

Hastings just looked at her when she sang that._  
_

**Chloe: **_Because I don't give a OW!_

The staff turned their heads at her direction.

"Is she dancing?" Nadia asked Milo.

"Oh my God, I have never seen her do that?" Cole said as he let go of Dana and looked at Chloe.**Chloe: **_I'm out of character  
I'm in rare form  
And If you really knew me  
You'd know it's not the norm_

"You are beyond normal now," Tony told her.**Chloe: **_Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do_

"I'll say," Bill told her._  
_

**Chloe: **_The old me's gone I feel brand new  
And if you don't like it too bad for you_

"Who wouldn't like that?" Arlo asked, not taking his eyes off of her.**Chloe: **_The music's on and I'm dancing  
I'm normally in the corner just standing  
I'm feeling unusual  
I don't care cause this is my night_

"Shake it, shake it," Milo told her.**Chloe: **_I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl  
I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl_

"And you better not go back to being that girl, girl" Ryan told her.**Chloe: **_I'm dancing a lot and I'm taking shots I'm feeling fine  
I'm kissing all the boys (kisses Arlo) and the girls_

"Whoo," Arlo said as he shook his head_  
_

**Chloe: **_Someone call the doctor cause I lost my mind_

She fell and the boys caught her.**Chloe: **_Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do  
The old me's gone I feel brand new  
And if you don't like it too bad for you_

"I wish you were my girlfriend!" Cole yelled at her.

Dana's jaw dropped. "Cole?" she said angrily.

_"_What?" Cole asked her, "you're nothing."

**Chloe: **_The music's on and I'm dancing  
I'm normally in the corner just standing  
I'm feeling unusual  
I don't care cause this is my night_

"And it better not be your last!" Brian yelled as he jumped up and down.**Chloe: **_I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl  
I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl  
_

**Boys**:_ One, two, three, four_

**Chloe: **_In the morning  
When I wake up  
I'll go back to the girl I used to be  
But baby not tonight_

The boys cheered and whistled.**Chloe: **_I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl  
I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl_

She climbed on top of the bar table and began to dance like crazy. Some boys also joined her.**Chloe: **_Yeah, that feels good  
I needed that  
Get crazy  
Let's go_

"Toot thang up mami make it roll," Morris sang as he jumped up and down also. "That's my ex-wife!" he yelled._  
_

**Chloe:**_ That's right  
Come on  
Give it to me now, don't stop_

"Go Chloe, go," the boys yelled.

She stopped singing.

"Wow!" Brain Hastings yelled, "great show, great show! Okay let's go home."

"What?" the staff complained.

"It seems that we have disturbed a meeting that's happening on the second floor of this building," Hastings explained.

"How do you know?" Dana asked.

"A cop told me."

"I saw the cop up there dancing with Chloe," Renee pointed out.

"And it was awesome!" the cop yelled, "whooo! Alright pack up and beat it," he said as he turned back to normal.

The staff got out of DCU center and they returned home. Chloe had to be driven because she was high.

Chloe walked into her house as she bumped into furniture and she collapsed on the bed not bothering to change. She fell fast asleep.


End file.
